1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber catheter systems and methods for measuring intralumenal pressures of internal organs and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to optical fiber catheters and methods used for evaluating dysfunctions of the gastrointestinal tract by measuring motility of various portions of the alimentary and gastrointestinal tract.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
There are many problems and dysfunctions associated with the gastrointestinal tract. Dysfunctions are diagnosed using manometry in which pressure transducers are used to measure contraction pressure (i.e. esophageal motility and colonic motility) within the esophagus. Symptoms of a dysfunctional esophagus can be manifested in many ways, including heartburn, gastric emptying (food being forced back into the esophagus from the stomach), and chest pains (appearance of cardiac problems). Any mechanical obstruction of the esophageal lumen can cause discomfort in eating and sleeping. Obstructions can range from interesophageal lesions caused by cancer or peptic structure to irregular esophageal peristalsis (wave-like motion of the esophagus) resulting in delayed clearance of the esophagus. These problems are caused by a variety of neural and muscular defects. There are several well documented motility disorders, including achalasia, diffused esophagus spasm (DES), hypertensive lower esophagus, nutcracker esophagus, scleroderma, diabetes mellitus and presbyesophagus.
There are two pressure measuring catheters commonly used today: water perfused catheters and solid state catheters.